Michael Nicholson (UFSWHG)
Panic! at the Disco - Turn off the Lights Michael Nicholson, a lead character of Endangered, was a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality Racked with low self-esteem, self-loathing, depression, and just a general apathy toward life, Michael is not the most enthusiastic person. Instead of moving on with life he clings onto his past mistakes, knowing that deep down he needs to make up for it, but no matter what he does, believes he can't, and in a way, believes he doesn't deserve happiness. This has led him to become majorly depressed and it has become visible to others, but despite this, he is naturally witty wise cracker and ladies man. Following the death of Zoey, Michael has grown a sexual addiction to young woman. The act gives him satisfaction and, for a brief time, fixes the void Michael has in his heart. While this trait has ruined many relationships Michael can't find himself escaping it, despite how many times he may try. In fact, no matter how hard Michael tries to fix his flaws, he can't. However, he did manage to fix his addiction to alcohol; instead he is addicted to soda, which comes off as humorous to others. Michael, despite his vices and attitude, is a respectful person. Unlike so many others Michael does not hold grudges against people and instead is very compassionate. While he is known to have fighting skills (learned from his time in Military School), Michael is very relaxed and peaceful, never being the one to jump aboard conflict, instead believing there is a peaceful solution to everything. He is very disciplined and loyal to people he considers honorable, and is willing to trust others, but he isn't naive and knows not everyone can be trusted. His biggest strength, however, is his strong will. Despite all he's been through he refuses to take the easy way out, and once his mind is set on a goal he never leaves, no matter how hard it may be. This is evident on his quest to become a better person, not only to satisfy Sarah, but also himself. The journey is rough but Michael is almost there. Skills While not much of a leader, Michael is very willing to protect those around him, although he much rather use peace and team up with the other contestants. He has decent fighting abilities, fast on his feet, and holds strong endurance. Short Bio Michael had always had a rough life, even when younger. With two busy parents Michael tended to be left alone, and basically raised himself. However his parents hated the personality Michael grew, which was the class clown. His reckless, comedic way of life differed from their responsible, serious life. They tried many times to steer Michael away from the path but he never listened. Around his high school years he found himself falling in love with a girl named Zoey Benjamin, and the two began a relationship. After a few months Michael accidentally impregnated her, when they were only young teenagers, and she gave birth to Sarah Benjamin. This of course took a dramatic effect on his high school life and personal life, with his parents angry and refusing to help Michael; forcing him to move out and live with a distant uncle. In the next three years Zoey and him balanced Sarah and high school well, but it all came crashing down one night. After underage drinking with Zoey, he drove home despite being drunk. Shortly after he crashed into a vehicle, killing Zoey on impact and injuring Michael severely. This incident destroyed Michael's life. His parents, having enough of Michael's behavior, sent him off to military school, and to make it worse he had lost custody to Sarah, instead it was picked up by her godfather James Benjamin. Upon returning from the camp, Michael ran away from all the pain, entering a life on the road. He drifted into a "hippie" group and traveled with them for eight years. He got an addiction to sex. Soon enough he returned back to face his demons, and up to this day, he is trying to bond with Sarah while fixing his past mistakes, including driving away from alcohol. However, upon the beginning of the outbreak and witnessing a horrible event, Michael begins to change his path as he heads down a road of optimism, as he tries to keep the hope of finding his daughter alive. He slowly changes for the better, but he still can't drop the darkness that's in him. For more on Michael's role in Endangered see his character page here. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the premier issue, Michael did not know what to make of the games, initially thinking it to be some nightmare. After meeting Vicky Cummings, a girl with whom he shares a complicated relationship with, he accepted the reality of the games. Despite the complex relationship, and Vicky being rash with him, Michael offered to be partners, as he knew they couldn't survive on their own. She agreed reluctantly, but their relationship was full of tension, despite Michael trying to be nice and caring towards her, Vicky would always respond with distaste for him. As he worked alongside her, Michael tried to understand the games more. After saving Vicky from the wildlife of the mysterious island, despite her treatment of him, their relationship grew for the better. Seeing similarities in each other the two began forming a strong bond, but this relationship was cut short by the attack of Wesley Snipe. He tried to protect Vicky, but after being separated by her due to infected, he found her dead body, as she was killed by Wesley during their separation. The incident took a toll on Michael and he resorted back to a depressed, distant state, but kept going for the hope that his daughter is out there somewhere. Along his journey he met young man, Mike Lee, who was struggling to fight off infected. Michael saved the kid without hesitation, and just like that, they became partners. However, Mike Lee soon saw how depraved of hope Michael was, and due to his nature, worked hard to fix him. With Mike Lee's advice and help, Michael rose above his darkness, determined to get this good man off the island alive. However, Michael soon suggested another game-plan. They get other survivors and try to find a way off the island, without giving up their humanity. The first person they encountered was Tyler, a religious man who held angered issues. Michael, a firm believer in second chances, did what Mike Lee did to him earlier and reached out to Tyler. Having once been a man consumed by anger, Michael taught Tyler how to control his anger and rise above it. Soon enough, Tyler was back to his old self, even trying to teach religion to the pair. Next, however, was a much more difficult person. Coming across a dying Wesley, who was missing an eye, Michael decided to risk his life to save the man. Bringing Wesley to a safe-place, Michael did everything in his power to save Wesley. Once Wesley woke up, the two shared a conversation as Michael explained he believed in second chances and offered to give Wesley one, knowing he is a better man. As he did to Tyler, Michael helped Wesley out of his demons, restoring Wesley to a better man. Everything was going so good as Michael led the group around the island, wanting to help every survivor they see, but it all went crashing downhill. After coming across a mysterious young girl, Omisha while on a run with Wesley, Michael did the normal thing and brought her back to their current camp to help her. However, as Mike Lee and Tyler revealed, Omisha was not to be trusted. Quickly, Omisha shot at the group before running her off. With Tyler and Wesley giving chase, Michael and Lee chased after them in an effort to stop them. However, as the four ran straight into a herd, Michael had to a make decision. With infected attacking all three of his friends Michael could only pick one to save. Knowing Tyler and Wesley could handle themselves, Michael saved Mike Lee, who had almost become like a younger brother to him, and escaped the area. However, this incident proved to be fatal as Wesley soon gave chase with the intent on killing them. They were lucky to survive his attack, but Michael made the difficult choice in tracking down Wesley and shooting the former shell of a man dead, as he had gone too far gone. It was a hard choice, but one he doesn't regret. Back with Mike Lee, Michael watched as some of Mike Lee's hope slipped away, but Michael convinced him that it was their duty to keep going and not give in. They were ambushed in a surprise attack by Mick and David Andrews. Michael and Mike Lee were forced to separate during the attack, with Michael being lucky enough to escape Mick. However, he soon ran into Tyler, who was back into his anger. Michael initially was glad to see Tyler, but Tyler soon attacked him in anger, thinking Michael left him for dead. Michael tried to calm Tyler down, reminding Tyler of his previous advice from earlier, but Tyler wouldn't listen and grabbed Michael by the neck, where he beat the poor man with his fist before bashing his head against a tree, completely destroying Michael's skull. Killed Victims *Wesley Snipe Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Panic! At the Disco Club